Ghost Stories
by igobymegan
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are from two seperate worlds; the living and the dead. Bella wanders the forest, unseen and inheard, that is until Edward and his family notice her on their hunting trip. An unlikely relationship, could it ever work out?
1. Chapter 1

I did in fact have another version of this story, but it was deleted by FanFic, for reasons unknown. Since I've uploaded it again, I've changed it considerably, although it's the same principle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, nor any of it's characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Bella**

Death; not something I would recommend. Of course, I'd experienced pain before, but being mauled by a giant wolf can't be compared to a broken leg. As I had sat on the forest floor, staring at my own mangled body, I inwardly cursed myself for being so careless. Charlie had warned me about the dangers of the forest, yet I had insisted I'd be fine. As soon as the thought of Charlie entered my mind, I was overwhelmed by grief. Just a month before, he'd been elated when his only daughter moved back to the town she detested so much, and now she was gone. Frantically, I had tried to wake myself up, screaming in frustration and pain when my hands went right through my lifeless body. It had been my own personal torture, accompanying the officer that was informing chief Swan of my death. If hearts could shatter, I'm sure his did in that moment.

Now, six months on, I wandered aimlessly through the forest, the image of Charlie's heartbroken face haunting me as it replayed in my mind. I yearned to see him, to make sure he was coping, but I couldn't seem to find my way around the mass of trees that surrounded me. Often, I came across stray hikers and I attempted to follow them back to the trail, however, I always managed to lose them. Needless to say, after my death, the threat of wolves was thoroughly advertised, warning hikers to enter at their own risk. Naturally, I haven't came across any wolves since, which was evidence of my bad luck in action. Just call me Danger Magnet.

My life, or perhaps existence would be more appropriate, had become incredibly tedious; life in a forest does has its limitations. When I wasn't in the forest, I wasn't entirely sure where I was, which scared me. Each day, I would try, and fail, to change my appearance; wild hair, shredded clothes and skin covered by dry blood and dirt wasn't very becoming. The wild beast had also decided to take off with my boots, which, although I had no need for them, annoyed me to no end. I would then try and convince myself that there was no reason for my attempts, although I knew it was merely to give myself the look of a living person. My looks were a constant reminder of what had happened to Charlie, and whenever I caught sight of myself, I became nauseous. The rest of my time was spent either keeping a watchful eye over the hikers, or playing with the animals that resided here as well as myself.

To say I'd been surprised that the animals could see me would be an understatement, but I'd developed an unlikely friendship with some of them. I wandered with them through the forest, and when a threat loomed, I warned them to run. Unknown to Charlie and the forest wardens, hunters seemed to be a regular occurrence; I'd already been tormented with the sounds of gun shots echoing through the air and again, I felt helpless, unable to inform them of the dangers to the animals. Helplessness was a feeling I'd regularly become acquainted with, and I'd guessed it was due to the fact my hands went through everything I tried to touch. When I had been alive, I'd believed in some form of life after death, but my vision had consisted of a white light, my gran waiting for me at the other end with nothing but love. I'd never imagined it would be like this; stuck on earth, guilt ridden and alone.

***

Today had strayed a little from the regular routine. My half-hearted attempts to at least tame my wild and tangled hair had been wasted. I saved the trouble of lying to myself, and gave up the hopes of looking normal. A group of four teenagers were walking in circles around the same huddle of trees, oblivious, and out of sheer boredom, I walked along behind them, saddened that I couldn't give them directions to the right path. A new family were their topic of gossip; the five adopted children were said to be attending the local high school, and the town could barely contain their excitement. The towns reaction of new-comers seemed to be reflex, my mind wandering back to the welcome I'd received.

Every person in town had known my name. On the first day of my short lived time at Forks High School, I'd been bombarded with invitations and offers of a tour by complete strangers. I'd politely declined, stating that I could find my own way and crestfallen, the majority of the students had let it be. A few of the male population had refused to take no as an answer however, and every day I would become increasingly irate, my answers becoming curt and my polite expressions morphing into glares. Occasionally, I would feel slightly guilty, knowing I should have tried harder to make friends for Charlie's sake, and possibly my own, but I reminded myself of the extra anguish I would feel over leaving them behind as well.

I guessed that the teenagers I wandered with in the present attended Forks High School, and my suspicions were confirmed when a girl with wild, curly hair told the others how excited she was to meet the new students. They all nodded in agreement, and I wished I were able to join in the conversation, not necessarily with this specific group of people, but with a group of people nonetheless.

After an hour or so, I'd been driven to insanity with the infernal chatter of the one I'd learned was Jessica, a girl I remembered befriending me in school, no doubt using my popularity with the males to her own advantage. A boy with blond hair and a baby face was again someone I recognized as one of the stubborn males who had forced his company on my on numerous occasions. He'd evidently moved on however, his infatuation with Jessica written all over his face. Leaving them had left me feeling slightly wistful, and I knew that I could only hope that someday this seemingly eternal punishment could one day cease to be.

* * *

**Of course, Edward and his family will be introduced soon. I have a few ideas on how to introduce them, but I'm not certain about any yet. :) Should Bella go to them? Or should they go to Bella?**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not sure how often I'll be updating, perhaps once every few days. And as decided, the Cullen's will go to Bella. This chapter's in Edward's point of view, but I'm not certain if it will be a regular occurrence; it's much harder than I anticipated.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, nor any of the characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Edward**

I shouldn't have been surprised when Alice suggested a small hunting trip this afternoon. Her thoughts had been blocked by a perpetual list of items she wished to purchase in the near future, though occasionally her wall would falter, and I'd catch a glimpse of what I could only presume was the nearby forest where she had planned for us to go. I had no doubt that her visions had included only myself; being the only member of our family to be invited on this hunting trip was evidence that proved my theory. The near constant glimmer of excitement in her eyes also contributed to my theory, and as it neared time for us to leave, I became slightly worried.

"Alice," I warned. "I don't know what you have planned, but if I don't like it, I'm certain you would like your wardrobe to be in tact for the start of a new school tomorrow." I watched, amused, as her eyes widened in horror, and as she quickly scanned the future, she realized I was being utterly serious. "Am I right?"

Her eyes narrowed and she spoke through clenched teeth. "You wouldn't dare."

I felt my face grow somber. "Are you willing to risk it?"

It seemed she would, as she tapped her temple and gave me a knowing look. "I know you won't mind." Her thoughts though, gave nothing away and I gave an exasperated sigh. She grinned brilliantly.

"I'm going to say goodbye to Jasper," she told me, before dancing gracefully towards the staircase. "I'll meet you outside."

***

Alice, prompt as always, was by my side just as I had stepped out the back door. The excitement, and was that anticipation? were still present in her eyes and a mischievous smile appeared on her pixie like face as she answered my unspoken question. "No Edward, it's a surprise."

Groaning in frustration, I launched myself over the river in one great leap, Alice following close behind, ending with a somersault as she landed. The clouds suddenly parted, granting the sun access to our exposed skin. Glancing at Alice, I smiled widely at her, which she returned before disappearing through the trees. Never one to turn down a race, I broke it to a run, knowing that I would surpass Alice in just a few short moments. The wind that my speed created felt warm as it caressed my skin, and as predicted, I flew past Alice, creating a whirlwind of leaves as I did so and I chuckled along with the tinkling laughter I could hear behind me.

Remembering the purpose of our trip, I focused myself entirely on the hunt. It had been around a week since I had last hunted, and although I was good at this life I had chosen, I didn't want to invite temptation tomorrow; being surrounded by a crowd of humans, listening to their veins pump blood through their body, wasn't the best way curb the thirst. To my left, I could hear the soft thud of paws and just as I crouched, letting the scent of the mountain lion take over my sense of smell, I was interrupted. I straightened out of my stance, and turned to glare at Alice.

"Edward," she murmured as she approached me. "Can you feel that?"

"Feel what, Alice?" I replied rather curtly.

We came to a stand still and out of my peripheral vision, I saw a pucker had appeared between her eyes, black with thirst, and I forgot hard feelings towards her. I reached out and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "Feel what?" I asked again.

"The sadness," She sounded oddly unsure, which was unusual for Alice. "And the loneliness, it's heartbreaking." A gentle breeze danced around our bodies then, and I was suddenly bombarded with the feelings that Alice had described, though I had underestimated the strength of the emotions. I was saved from the devastating feelings that threatened to overwhelm me though, when a quite voice sounded from behind the two of us.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday."

Alice and I whirled round, crouching in defensive stances with feral snarls erupting from our chests. Stood before us, hair wild and knotted, skin covered entirely with dried blood and dirt, clothes shredded and feet bare, was a girl no older than seventeen, chocolate brown eyes wide as though surprised to be caught.

_Edward!_ Alice called out in her head, alarmed. _Edward, why can't we smell her?_

Alice was right. Though blood was present, I was yet to feel the painful thirst that burned my throat and even her skin didn't give off a fragrance. I listened to hear the thoughts of this strange being, but I couldn't hear a whisperer, and when I searched for any indication of her being human, I couldn't hear anything; not a breath nor a heartbeat. I came out of my defensive stance, quite certain this creature before us wasn't a threat, and slowly made my way over to her; nothing other than the ground crunching beneath my feet could be heard. A small movement caught my eye, her hands had clenched into fists and her arms had grown rigid by her sides.

"Are you alright?" I asked her in a voice I usually reserved for humans, though I was certain she was anything but. Alice lingered behind, her mental tone alarmed. I saw in her mind that she was watching us hesitantly. _Be careful Edward, I can't see anything!_

I stopped when she took two small steps backwards and her voice broke the now present silence.

"You can see me." Her voice shook slightly in that statement, and I could see the hope and relief in her eyes. I frowned, and I was sure Alice's expression mirrored mine. Unaware of what she meant, I replied in the only way that seemed appropriate at the time.

"Of course we can see you."

* * *

**So, the time has come. I'm not best pleased with that, but alas, it will have to do. I'm sorry it took so long, I'll try and get the next chapter up a little faster. :)**

**Oh, and if there's anything wrong, or you don't understand something (it was pretty rushed, even if it took a while to post) don't hesitate to ask me about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Again with this. I may spontaneously leave them out in the near future. But then would it be spontaneous, if I'd already discussed it here? Nevertheless, it's becoming rather tedious and one day you'll be surprised to have this section missing. But for now; Twilight, I do not own the book or its characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

On the subject of Stephenie Meyer, she announced that _The Host _is on its way to the big screen. How do you think it will go?

* * *

**Bella**

_Of course we can see you._

These devastatingly, inhumanely beautiful strangers had absolutely no idea who I was, - or what I was, to be more specific. That they were new to Forks was an obvious fact. Any of the town's population would be able to identify me as Chief Swan's daughter, whether they had met me or not, though I could imagine the gossip and the scandal had someone claimed they had seen the ghost of Isabella Swan. It would not doubt be the topic of conversation for weeks to come. However, new students or not, these creatures were certainly not human. I had seen the speed at which they had moved, heard their chests rumble from the deep snarls coming within and perhaps the most startling; the way their skin sparkled as though a thousand diamonds were embedded in the surface. The air around them seemed to scream _danger! _Yet, there was no fear to be found in me. Perhaps a feeling of awe, and an odd sense of insecurity; though old habits die hard, even in death. Compared to these God like beings, I felt exactly how I should, invisible.

Though now there was an exception to my situation.

The small, pixie-like girl hung back, a crease present between her eyes, but her companion on the other hand, was a mere foot away from me with curiosity clear in his eyes. I guessed that they were brother and sister, although it was difficult to be certain. There were no major similarities, though a few minor details made my theory a possibility. Each of them had the same pale white skin, their facial features were perfect and angular, and they both possessed the same pair of golden eyes with purple bruises present underneath them, as though suffering from sleepless nights. The similarities stopped there though. The girl was small and thin in the extreme. Her jet black hair was a stark contrast with her pale face and it pointed in all directions. The boy on the other hand, was tall; extremely so. I guessed he was roughly around six foot and his body was slender but muscular. His bronze hair was disheveled, looking as though he had tried, and failed, to style it so that it was somewhat tidier. An odd, yet welcoming warm feeling began to bubble within me, and I found myself wishing that blood was the bond that brought them together.

"Is there any reason why we wouldn't be able to see you?" the musical voice inquired, though I thought I could detect a hint of underlying worry and suspicion. I laughed, near hysteria, thrilled that I -Isabella Swan, the ghost- was having a conversation with a living creature; a God almost. As that thought crossed my mind however, I was caught by an edge of panic which I'm sure my eyes displayed.

"Are-" I swallowed, unable to hide the fear that I felt leaking through my lifeless shape. I could hear the hysteria seeping into my voice, almost lacing itself through the words as I somehow managed to choke out: "Are you real?"

The fear then managed to fully take over; if I had a heartbeat, it would be doing overtime, and I'm almost certain I would have been hyperventilating. Of course, my first though as I took in the glistening being was that I had to be hallucinating. It hadn't been proved that ghosts couldn't lose their mind, it hadn't even been proved that ghosts exist, though I'm sure I was a first class example. My qualms had been erased as soon as I had heard the velvet voice address me though, but now I could feel the return of my uneasiness over the situation. My intuition told me that these creatures were not to be trusted, but I couldn't help but feel drawn to their presence. I felt it would break my heart if this were to be the first and only chance I had at conversing with the beautiful, bronze haired boy.

A flurry of emotions flicked across his chiseled features, disbelieve being one of the most prominent.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

Me? Though he was right to ask, if he could see me, there shouldn't be any doubts clouding his mind. Should there? My confusion must had been evident on my face as he quickly explained his reasons for any existing doubts.

"First and foremost, you don't have a scent. There is not one creature or object I have ever came across that didn't possess one. Secondly, I hear no heartbeat, nor a breath. And also; you've been standing in that position without even a twitch for the past ten minutes."

I felt my brow pucker. _The first conversation you've had in half a year, and you've been rendered speechless._

Having pointed out my rigid posture, the boy before me had cause me some discomfort, giving me an almost irresistible urge to at least flex my fingers as I pondered over his reasons. He had said he couldn't _smell _me, or hear a sound coming from me, but I knew it wasn't a possibility for my breaths, if I had any, to be heard from the distance between us. Further proof of my theory.

The girl abruptly disappeared through the masses of branches and leaves with such a speed it was as though she'd disintegrated into nothingness. The boy, surprisingly, barely flinched. In fact, a small smile was tugging on the corners of his full lips as he closed his eyes, his long, dark eyelashes casting shadows on his flawless face. His lips seemed to tremble, as though speaking to himself. It was too quiet for me to hear.

I don't know the amount of time we stood with the eerie silence surrounding us, our stances positioned defensively, as though opposing each other; neither of us daring to move even an inch. Finally, growing tired of the tension that had built, I broke the silence.

"What happened to your-" I broke off, searching for the appropriate word. "Friend." I refused to find myself jumping to conclusions. Or perhaps, more importantly I refused to be subject to the slight jealousy that I felt in the pit of my stomach. Jealousy was unnecessary. I had no connection to this beautiful stranger, and besides; I was intangible, and I imagined he was not.

"Some complications arose," he told me, amusement appearing in his voice as though in on a private joke. "However, lets not avoid the inevitable question." He paused for a second, somehow only making the question more dramatic. "What are you?"

He stared at me intently while raising an eyebrow, as though silently daring me to drop the subject at hand. I did however, consider it. What was to stop him from backing away as his friend had done, and never returning? As selfish as it seems, I'd never realized the depth of the loneliness that I felt and I cherished this interaction, although it had been short. I mentally prepared myself for his reaction, fully expecting a falter in his sarcastic manner as I answered his question bluntly.

"I'm dead."

* * *

**I'm sorry that took a while, and I also apologize for the short length I've been making these chapters. I honestly don't intend for it to happen, but I am trying to make them longer. As to why Bella can't change her appearance, I'm basing my ghosts on the ones from Ghost Whisperer. If you don't watch it, the ghosts appear to Melinda as they died and when they gain closure and peace, they take their natural form. It's pretty hard to explain, but you'll begin to understand (hopefully) as I progress with the story. And again, anything you don't understand; don't hesitate to ask - Mimi :)**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note.**

Sorry this isn't the next chapter, I just haven't been up to it. Plus, I'm not one hundred percent certain on how I want Edward to react... Any ideas?

On a brighter note, I saw Papa Roach live last night.

There were no words to describe it.

Jacoby Shaddix is a God.


End file.
